Time
by DesiLoui3398
Summary: She was like the sun shining through his dark world. All through time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So what's up guys. This is a new story I was thinking recently and wanted to see how people would react to it. I spent a lot of time trying to make it good so please go easy on me. Thanks :).**

 **Important to read: This is a Hellsing fanfic, basing the some of my ideas from the book Dracula. This is only fan made and it is not suppose to go along with the book. That is all.**

 **And now to get to the story. ;) AlucardxSeras**

* * *

Time

Chapter One

It was a cold night. The weather going from fall to winter slowly. Everything that was green turned to red, yellow, orange, and eventually brown. There was a calm breeze blowing along, causing the grass and leaves from the tree to sway in a dance. The fallen leaves would swirl around in the air like in a tango, moving away from the place they had fallen from before. Stars were out gleaming dimly as the moon out shined them all in the dark sky. Moonlight shining down on the earth lighting up the night for the dark creatures that stood on the earth. Their hair also swayed with the wind, their crimson eyes glowing in the dark.

The creature of the night that everyone know as vampires. The blood suckers that they tell at night to their children. Creature that they believes didn't exist in the world. Their pale skin reflected the moon like a mirror, but they could honestly care less about it. One was tall, more older the the other and more powerful. Red coat that went down to his ankles, flying up behind him. He wore a red hat that he seems to wear all the time, covering most of his pale face and raven hair. He would be smiling or grinning wickedly at the moment, but he felt like he couldn't in front of this strange man that walked toward their way. The other creature was small, however strong. Her short spiky blond hair that gave the impression of being white at times, like the moonlight made the color even more lighter than it should. She wore a crimson uniform with a family crest on the short sleeves. One arm covered with shadows that spread out in the air. It swayed from right to left gracefully. Her stocking were torn a bit, but she wasn't bothered by it. Both vampires were one in the same, creatures of the night, drinking blood from a life of a human that roam around this old world. However both completely different in their own way. They were standing on a dead grassy field, gazing upon a strange creature that was swaying like a drunkard, but it seemed to be completely sober. The tall elder vampire watched it closely, trying to predict what it will do or say to them.

He had long silver hair that got into its face. It was bit wavy, but straight, going down past his waist. White skin that matched the snow in the winter time of England. His eyes were different colors. One a dull brown that didn't have life in it. To the male vampire, it looked dead, but somehow a live all at once. It was dark and could be every mistaken as black if you didn't look closely enough. The other eyes was purple that glowed brighter then their crimson. So much life was in it it seemed unbearable to look at. But looked they did. The creature wore a robe that was white matching the color of his skin. It didn't look like was wearing anything if it weren't for the tail swaying with the wind behind him. He also wore snadials, black and worn out from walking too much. Then there was black markings on his face. They looked to be numbers, however his hair got in the way it was hard to tell what it was. He gave no expressions at all; he was void of any emotions. This creature was powerful, more powerful than the elder man in red. It frighten him a bit. He didn't like that feeling what so ever. It's power was radiating off of him like great waves during a huge storm. It caused the vampire to shudder a bit.

The elder vampire could feel his fledgling come closer to him, also frighten of the creature. Her thoughts were racing, her breathing going out of patterns. He glanced to his right, finding the fear in her wide eyes, gazing upon the powerful creature. His hands clenched into fists, not liking the fact that she was afraid. That face reminded him that day and he didn't like it. Her small body shook like a leaf, teeth chattering as she went to be closer to her master. Reaching to safety of his presence. He looked back at the creature. How was he going to get his fledgling out of this? This wasn't like the time with Anderson, that regenerating preist, this was a completely different situation. This creature can truly end him if it wanted to. He didn't want her to be in the battle. She needed to escape, but the elder knew that she wouldn't leave him, no matter what happens, and no matter how afraid she was. She would stay with even if all of England was falling down in flames, everyone dying away. She would stay and made sure he was alright. This thought made him frown. She was the most loyal woman he has ever met.

She was close enough to wrap both her arms around his arm, and hold on tight. Hanging on for dear life. That thing, that strange man was just gazing at them with no expressions on his face. His mouth moved, but they could hear no words being spoken out. It scared the young vampire even more when her master wasn't laughing like a maniac, or grinning at finding a new worthy apponet. She trembled cowering before it. Her eyes saw her master watch him, his shoulders tense at sensing his power, and his lips in a frown. He was doubting that he'll win against this stranger. Tears of blood began to form in her eyes. "Police girl." He spoke out in a calming tone. She looked up at her master, waiting for him to speak again. "When this battle begins, I need you to leave this place. Go back to Hellsing and warn master about this danger she shouldn't fight with." He ordered her. Her eyes widen at this order. He wasn't telling her to leave him here to face this man alone. He just got back to her. No, she wasn't going to leave him here to his death. If he was going to die, than so will she. She was staying with him no matter what happens.

"But master..." She began to protest at his order, but was interrupted by her master. He gave out a growl to her, forcing her to be silent.

"Just do it, Seras!" he told her, turning his head to face her. Through his glasses, she could see that he held concerned for her. He was pleading for her to go, to be safe from this other monster. His voice was begging her to follow his order just this once. She frown at him, tears sliding down her pale cheeks. Seras came closer to him, wrapping her good arm around his arm, looking down at the grassy ground. Her eyes went closed, as she nuzzled her head against his arm, feeling his warmth and smelling her master's scent. He froze at this action.

"No." She whispered to him. Seras than opened her eyes gazing up at him. Red eyes filled with determination. "I'm staying with you till the end, Master Alucard. You just came back, I don't want you gone again." Alucard grunted at this. Those words, her voice became very familiar to him, however he couldn't place where he heard that voice. And the way she looked at him with such care. When was the last time he saw that in someone's pair of eyes? Alucard couldn't remember at the moment. He turned his head back to the creature.

"Fine. This was your choice, Police girl." He spoke lightly. Alucard couldn't force her. He never really did, except for the times when she wasn't drinking her blood. It was always her choice, and she would always chose him, no questions asked. He knew that she'll never leave him, even if he did ordered her to leave. Seras always disobeyed him, why should she change now? Seras smiled a bit happy to be with him still, but then frown when facing the man. Alucard narrowed his eyes into a glare, focusing on what to do. "Who are you?" He asked, gaining the creature's attention. It stopped a few feet away from them. He stopped swaying and gazed at the vampires before him. His eyes observed the young vampire closely then over to the elder one. Alucard growled lowly when he watched his childe. No one gaze upon her and live.

"I'm not sure. Who am I? What am I?" He told these questions. Alucard raised a brow at him, confusion filling in his eyes. "I could be human, or a monster. A clock or dirt." Seras leaned forward, ready to attack at any moment. He could smell her fear, but he could tell she was trying to stay strong for him. Seras growled under her breath, but he heard. He didn't want her to get hurt. Alucard put his other hand on her shoulder stopping her from doing anything stupid. Since when did he cared what happens to her? He doesn't remember feeling this way at all to her at all. When was he this close to his fledgling? Maybe he felt that way with his human master, but that's because he's bond to serve her no matter what. The memory of the man flashed through his head, and he gritted his teeth. Why was he thinking about him now? It has been years since he thought about him. The man responsible for him to bond to that damn family. The thought was pushed back in his head. Right now was not the time to be thinking about this, he needed to get Seras out of harms way and deal with this creature. How was he going to get out of this one alive? He doesn't even know what he is. He doesn't know what he can do. Alucard was getting angry with himself for not knowing what to do. He hated that he doesn't and he hated the feeling of being little to an enemy.

"What did you come here for?" Alucard asked him. The man then leaned back, gazing at the stars above them. Seras wondered if the man would fall back, but he was balanced well. This man was flexible, she knew. That was one thing they know about this stranger.

The man didn't say anything to him. His hair flying up in the air like wings flapping of a large white bird. His purple eye glowed even more, shining more brightly than the moon in the sky. It was blinding to look at. Alucard and Seras glanced at each other, not knowing what to think about him. "Time, time, time." He reached his hand up into the sky as if grabbing something, but there was nothing there. "That is why I came here. I'm here, I'm there. Then and now. Yes, that it what I am. That's who I am. Time." He said, answering the last question the acenit vampire asked. Alucard growled at this. He hate it when no one answer him properly or just never answer him. Seras let go his arm, sensing his anger, and backed away one step to give some space so she doesn't end up being his target as well. He quickly brought out his black jackal, aiming him at the head. Time looked down at hearing a gun cocking and saw the threat. Time's power multiplied in just one second and brought his hands up to him. Seras backed away even more, trembling. Forget about being strong, this man frighten her more than anything. She was scared for her master and everyone else that has to deal with this creature. This man that calls himself Time.

"Master." Seras said in a worry tone. She knew that he patentice was wearing thin, but it shouldn't have gone that quick. He didn't answer her or give her anything sign to let her know he heard her. She had a feeling that he ignored her like he always did to her. She glanced between the two male, fearing of what might happen. One or both could end up dead. Seras feared that Alucard would be dead out of this battle.

Time gazed at the older vampire, than glanced over to the blond girl. He gazed at her for a moment longer, causing Alucard to growl again. Time looked back at the raven head man, his eyes narrowing at him. "You are the same, vampire." Time said. "You are here and no where." Alucard gritted his teeth at this. "However, you are not in you past, only your future." Seras was getting even more confuse with his words. He was speaking in riddles, not making any sense to them. She glanced over to her master, seeing him just growling, trying to contain his demon. He was near in losing control of his anger with this man.

"Answer my damn question, creature." Alucard demanded in a low voice. Seras shivered at the sound. It was dark and evil. It scared her and delighted her. Something she didn't understand herself, but she just knew she somewhat liked, if he wasn't trying to kill her, of course.

"The past is painful no matter how you look at it." Time began to walk again, lowering his arms a bit. His eyes went to Seras than back to Alucard serval times. It was like he was planning to do something to her, but what can he do to her. Alucard knows she still very innocence even if she does drink her blood and kill scums, she was still somehow pure. An angel that is the child of the night. An angel he corrupted himself and enjoyed every minute of it. He needed Seras to leave soon, or this creature will do something to her. Alucard doesn't like seeing her in pain. "Even your past, Prince Vlad." Alucard growled at his real name. "I wonder how you would feel if you were back in you past, re-watching everything that happened. Everything you felt and seen. The torture the pain, the pleasure, the suffering." Time's hands glowed white. Seras felt her eyes widen at this, and hed fear increased. This man was dangerous. "I think I might just do that." He said to him. Seras watched in slow motion of white beams shooting from the stranger's hands, going to her master. Her eyes widen at this, her mouth going a gap as she tried to keep from screaming. With her vampire speed, she ran in front of Alucard, getting hit instead. The white beam hit her torso. She let out a scream of pain causing Alucard to grunt out. Alucard went surprised at this, bringing his gun away from his aim. He heard her scream in pain and watched her vanish into air. Alucard stood there, gazing at the spot that she disappeared from. His hand shook in anger, glaring at the creature into the eyes.

"Where did you take her?" he asked him, his voice low and dangerous. Time was silent to him, his hands going down to his sides. He could still hear the screams. It was haunting to him. "Where is she?" Alucard walked up to him, putting his gun away. He then grabbed him by his rob and pulling him up in the air. He glared at him in the eyes. Gritting his teeth, Alucard brought him closer to him. "Where? Where?" He asked him, shouting out. His eyes were wide with anger, his shadows coming to life around him. Everything around them was going black.

"A time where she is seeing your pain and her pain." He answered him. This answer made him paused, thinking. Her pain? What about her pain? What will happen to her? How will she get her pain? This caused his anger to grow even more now, his fist tightening on his robe. His nails digging in tearing the clothes and ripping through his skin. Blood was slowly seeping out, running down along his arm, staining his sleeves. Time was still silent, gazing him in the eyes. Alucard then threw him, quickly pulling both guns out and shooting him. He kept shooting till he saw all red, no white at all. Blood was everywhere, staining the dead grass. Puddles were formed all around the creature. He lowered both guns growling. Seras was taken from him. No one takes something from him. Seras was his to keep and to keep forever. Alucard placed the casull and jackal in his coat, turning around to walk away.

The moon was big and red now as his anger now steamed out through his power, warning anyone who's near to not come close to him or be put to their deaths. He needed Seras back, but how would he do that? He knew she wasn't dead, for their bond is still together, strong as ever. However he couldn't reach for her or call for her. This frustrated him even more. He paused in his walking and gazed up at the sky, frowning. "Yes, it was a beautiful night, wasn't it?" He whispered to himself. Alucard remembered that night as if it was yesterday. But in reality it was over thirty years. Sir integra has grown old, and it slowly dying. Seras became much stronger after his absence. He missed so much of his fledgling's growth into a full fledged vampire. It was as if he was really dead to only come back to life. His childe was waiting for his return though, knowing he wasn't dead just a long slumber. And she waited patiently for him. She never gave up on him. Alucard had to let out a graceful smile, in joy that there was someone who doesn't see him as a monster. That's when he thought about _her._ That woman who he thought loved him. It seemed that she didn't from the beginning.

Alucard shook his head to rid those memories and continued to walk back towards the hellsing manor. He wonder what his master would do. He doesn't know what to do to get her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Time

Chapter two

She felt very cold when she became aware of everything. Her body shivered from the coldness she suddenly felt running down her body. She also felt wet, as light rain hit her skin. She never felt this cold in a long time. When was the last time she felt this cold ever? She remembered when she was human, living in the orphanage, and the other kids would lock her out the house during the cold winters. She would bang on the door, begging to come back inside to only have the other ids laugh at her. She shuddered at the memory, but shook it off. However, how can she be cold? She was a vampire, she should be accustom to the cold, right? And when did it start raining on her? Her eyes began to twitch when she felt throbbing pain in her head. "Bloody hell." she whispered to herself as she slowly sat up from her spot. Her eyes still closed to surpass the pain in her head. A small hand went to her head, rubbing it up and down as she felt a little bump. Then it felt weird, her hair. It felt longer than it should be. Her hand went down to know where it ends. Yes, her hair grew longer.

She cracked opened an eye looking down to look at her hair. The color was different as well. Instead on a blonde that looked to be bleached, it looked more like a darker blond. A dirty blonde. Well, compare to what her hair was before, it was darker. Her eyes was filled with confusion as she gazed at her hair. Then she noticed she was wearing different clothes. Instead of the crimson red Hellsing uniform, she was now wearing a corset dress. It was a navy blue with white trimming on the sleeves and skirt. A vine pattern on the corset part of the dress. Now with both eyes opened now, they widen with surprise. When did she change clothes? Who even changed her? She felt a bit of anger rising in her, but stayed calm however. Now was not the time to be thinking about the clothes. She still looked down on it seeing that the dress was a mess. Mud was covering it everywhere.

Her head snapped up when recalling the events that happened. Eyes wide in fear and worry. "Master." She whispered out. Her eyes roamed around, desperately searching for him. Turning her from side to side. "Where are you?" She was ready to cry. What did that creature do to him? Where was that creature anyways? The throbbing went through her head again, causing her to grunt and wince in pain. She held her head with one hand, putting pressure to make it stop. However, didn't help much. It felt like a knife was stabbing through her brain. She hissed as she stood up on her feet. Her hands wiped the mud off, as much as she could, however.

Seras began to look around where she was at. Spinning in circles that made her dizzy. Brick roads with weeds growing in between the cracks, old fashion houses lined up together. The street light had a candle in it, like they did before electricity. It moved slowly, as if dancing with the wind blowing. It wasn't all that bright, but it was enough to see the area around her. Her brows drew together as she turned to look her surroundings. Was she still in England? She doesn't remember being a place like this, of corse she hasn't been through all of England, but she would have heard of a place like this, right?

Seras was now even more confused than before. She didn't know where she was. She had no idea how she got here in the first place. She wanted answers to all her questions, but she fear what she'll find out. Her master has to be close by. He wouldn't just leave her like that, would he? Seras shook her head from those doubts. No, he wouldn't even dare leave his fledging. He was mad, insane really, but not that cruel to leave something belongs to him. Seras doesn't like being owned, however, with him she does not mind as much. It was like he belonged to her as well. Even if Alucard loves someone else. Seras swallowed at this, keeping control of herself. She has to find out where she is at right now, not dwelling on affairs. Still looking around, the blonde took a step forward, shivering at the cold from the rain. She always hated the cold, one of the best parts of being a vampire is that she never felt warm or cold. She loved that more than anything else. She took another step forward glancing from right to left. Both searching for her master and wanting to keep away from that creature. That frightening creature. She shivered again, but this time from the events that happened.

Really, there was nothing more scarier than that creature. Even Alucard fell back a bit from it which was not like him, ever. He loves battle and blood shed. Alucard should have been happy to find someone who reaches to his skills in battling. He never smiled during the stand still at all. Seras knew at that point, she should fear that creature. Seras had memories of the time him and her were on missions. He would always gets disappointed when no one reaches to his expectation of skills. He loses his insane smile after the battle is over, getting even more disappointment. Seras paused to smile at the memories with him. If she could say anything, she would say he was the man of her dreams. Tall, and built well. Hair dark as the midnight sky with no stars or moon. A smile, that rare smile he gives to her. The smile that warms her insides, and have butterflies roaming in her stomach.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Seras began searching, not noticing the dark figure behind her. Hiding in the shadows, watching her closely. Red glowing eyes, narrowed. A maddening grin. He purred out, being loud enough for her to hear. Seras stopped at the sudden sound. Shoulders tensing up, heart racing. She turned around only to have the dark figure disappear before her. Seras swallowed down a knot that formed in her throat.

"What is a beautiful young lady doing out here so late at night?" A male voice spoke. It was an accent she never really heard. However, it sounded familiar to her. Suddenly, her whole body relaxed at the sound of his voice. This caused him to raise a brow, but still smirked insanely. Seras looked around herself searching for the source of this male. He began to laugh at her. A laugh she knew she heard before. "Such a strange woman you are. Most of the humans would be shaking in fear by now, begging for their lives." He spoke again. Where has she heard this before? Seras stopped spinning around, letting in a breath. She stayed silent, not knowing what to do. What should she do? The laughing continued more and a man appeared behind her. Seras turned around with a little jump. She was not going to get use to that, not once. "Yes, such an interesting human you are." He purred to her.

There he stood, tall and dominant. Eyes still red and glowing in the dark. A smile of joy and insanity. Long wavy black hair that was wet from the rain. This man was her master, but he was different than before. He wore nice clothes from the late 1800s. A black cloak wrapped around his shoulders, flapping gently with the breeze. Hair longer, stopping at his shoulders. Seras swallowed at this seeing him. Her master was completely different. What happened to him? He gazed at her, seeing her look confused about something. Her blue eyes shining brighter than the moon. He leaned down to get a better look of her, seeing the beauty. Pale skin, and rosy cheeks. Her lips her red as blood. He somehow couldn't turn his gaze on her. She was by far the most beautiful human he had seen in his un-life. "What is it my lady?" He asked her. She didn't answer right away, eyes turning from confusion to upset.

"Dracula?" She whispered out, he heard a hint of sadness in her voice. Dracula leaned back to straighten his back, becoming demented.

"Yes." He answered her. Seras shoulders relaxed a bit more, however she still felt very sad at this point. Dracula raised a brow at this, not understanding why she felt sad. Maybe she had a family member that were involved with him. The small girl shook her head, erasing her head with something. He strangely felt a weird connection with her. His demon inside purred in pure joy at seeing her. "You have not answered my question, my lady. What are you doing out here so late at night?" The lady smiled a bit, rubbing where the bump formed on her head. She blushed as well, embarrassment coursing through her. His smile widen at this. Not a mad smile, or wicked grin. A sweet, graceful smile. Something he haven't done in centuries.

"I don't remember my count Dracula." She told sheepishly. Then giggles filled the air, like a soothing melody to him. He chuckled lightly at her reply. "I apologizes." She said. Dracula slowed to stop laughing, this unnatural feeling rising up in him, his demon urging him to check on her.

"Are you hurt?" He suddenly asked her. Dracula paused after that, wondering in his mind why he asked such a question. What was this sudden feeling of possessiveness.

"Nothing but a bump on the head." The two glanced at each other. The light from the street lamp flickered from the light breeze the flew pass them.

"You are a strange human." He spoke out in a light tone. "By now humans run for their lives when seeing me."

Seras smiled at him, her eyes went soft of happiness. "Then I guess I am not like those humans." Replying to him. Dracula stepped closer, testing her. She didn't move back, instead she also took a step forward, showing him no fear. He smirked at this, loving a challenging human.

"What is you name?" Seras thought quickly.

"Mina." She answered. Why in the world did she chose that name, of all names? But it just came out her mouth like she really was the person. The name felt familiar to her like she was called that for all her life. Which was strange for her. Dracula smirked at her.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He told, taking hold one of her hand. Then pressed his lips to the pale skin, eyes lingering to hers. Blue clashing with red, never looking away from each other. A wind blew to them, causing her shoulders to shiver visibly to him. He let go of her hand so she could wrap herself to keep warm from this rainy night. Pulling his cloak off of his shoulders and put around her small form. Seras looked up at her former master, glad that all her skin turning red from the cold. So he wouldn't see the blush forming on her cheeks. Her heart was at abnormal rate, hammering against her chest. She knew that Dracula could hear her heart beating fast. Wait, beating heart? When did that happen? How did her heart start beating again? She felt so confused at that moment, however she shook it off. Seras would have to deal with the situation later.

"Thank you."

"Do you ave memories of where you live? I could escort you there." Her mind flashed the days with her parents and the place she use to call home, but pushed it away quickly.

"I apologizes again. I do not remember." He tied the stings on his cloak to ensure it would stay on her. Small hands gripped on the edge of the fabric, feeling instant warmth around her. She stay close to him, never wanting to leave him.

Then the sound of gun shoot was echoing in their ears. The bullet barely missing Dracula's head by half an inch. It lands on the brick wall of the house by them. Seras covered hers, her ears ringing painfully, turning her head to the hole. Her master didn't flinch. Like always, she thought to herself. His smile widen madly as his eyes went to glance up were the gun shoot was taken. Seras followed his gaze on the rooftops. She saw something flowing in the wind, attached to a dark figure. It stood tall and confident, and she could barely see the gun pointing at Dracula. "Step away from her, count." A low voice called out in rage. Seras shivered at the sound in fear.

"Helsing, what a pleasant surprised." Dracula spoke turning to face the shadow figure. Seras froze at the name uttering out the vampire's mouth. Helsing? It wasn't the Helsing, was it? She watched the unfolding scene in front of her, her heart beating a bit faster. She felt the tension between the two rising like flames on a log. Seras stepped closer to Dracula, keeping an eye on the figure above them.

"Not as pleasant as seeing your head on a pike." Helsing said in a low voice. Helsing stepped forward, showing his face. Light brown hair that was comb back and a mustache on top of his mouth. He had a straight line on his lip. No emotions showing. Cold ice blue eyes that stare into your soul and make you shiver. Seras shivered from this, not liking him already. A red coat and white gloves similar to the ones her former master wears. Seras swallowed again, putting the pieces to the puzzle together. She wasn't in the right time period. She was in the past. This was bad. Really bad.

"That would be the day, wouldn't it Helsing." Dracula replied to him. Laughing out loud in a maddening way. Helsing and Dracula were glaring at one another. The vampire was amused by this human who always tries to kill him, barely succeeding. He very much enjoys this games of cat and dog. It more entertaining than frightening humans in the night. Seras clutch on the cloak, fear the worse already. Helsing noticed her wearing the monster's clothing, disbelief of seeing such a thing.

"Step away from the woman, and I'll deal with you once and for all, monster." Helsing spoke calmly. Seras then glared at him. She was angry with him.

"No." She said causing both men to turn their heads at her. Dracula was a bit surprised, but somehow pleased by this. A smirk widen on his pale face, gazing upon her from head to toe. Her glorious blue eyes glaring up above the roof of a house where Helsing stood, the red jacket flying behind him. The coat didn't seem to fit him at all. Maybe it was because she was use to seeing on her master that seeing it on someone else made it look wrong. Seras knew Dracula was grinning like he always does and it made her happy. Helsing on the other hand was beyond shocked at her. His body stiffen.

"You poison her mind, Count." Helsing accused. Seras gritted her teeth at this. She wasn't weak minded at all. Men.

"He has done nothing of the sort, Mister Helsing." Seras spoke calmly. Helsing gazed at her, her blue eyes glaring at him. Dracula was enjoying the show. Small and looks fragile, but feisty as a lion. This human, Mina, was gaining his attention more, as well as his demon.

"Do you know what he is? What he will do to you?" He asked her. Seras rolled her eyes at him. Again, men.

"Yes I know he's a vampire. And if he kills me then it is my choice if I want to live or die." Seras answered. She now surprised Dracula by her answer, not knowing a human like that at all. To fight to live, or die in fear. However, she wasn't afraid of dying. If was the only option for her, then she would do it. Helsing stayed quiet at this. He still had his gun up, pointing at the count.

"I can not let him live, lady." He was about to pull the trigger, but Seras stood before the old vampire. Helsing grunted at this as well as Dracula. His red eyes wide gazing at her back. He again looked at her from top to bottom, wondering why she was protecting him. He knew he was a monster in disguise. Why such beauty that is an angel fell from heaven, guarding him a gun? He really believe that it was true.

"If I die tonight, it will be by the end of you gun." She told him. Helsing drew his gun back.

"You are on their side." The man sneered at her. "And your wear a cloak from a monster." Helsing noted it out to her. Not beating around the bush about who her master was. Seras got red in anger, gripping the black silk in her small hands, controlling her anger.

"I never side I was on anyone's side. And the 'monster' you say was helping me, sir. Only monster I see to believe is the one holding the gun to his head." She spoke. Dracula smirked at this, loving the way she was fighting him. Sometimes words do have an affect on man, especially on Helsing. Dracula glanced up at the man on the roof seeing him put his gun away, glaring daggers at the blonde woman. His demon did not like that and growled under it's breath.

It was still raining, but becoming a bit stronger. Water droplets falling off the rims on the roof of houses. Puppies that wet already formed, making splash noise. She listened to the whispering wind speaking her name quietly. Helsing only gazed at her calmly, trying to figure the woman out. Dracula watched Helsing, trying to break the barriers in his mind to see what he was planning. The urge to cover Mina was strong and he almost did. But then he saw the human man move back. Seras never looked away from him, daring him to pull the trigger.

"What do they call you?"

"Mina." She answered him. Helsing nodded at this, stepping backwards.

"I do hope I do not see you with him again. It would do you no good to be with a monster like him."

"Then stop hoping, Mister Helsing." Seras said bluntly. Helsing gritted his teeth, mumbling under his breath. Seras smiled at this, loving the fact that she got under his skin.

Helsing turned away and disappeared into the night. Something a vampire would do after they feed on their prey. Seras felt anger rising in her again after he left the place, breathing in slowly. It was silent when he left, making sure he wouldn't come back to them. Dracula watched her now already knowing that the Helsing left the area a while ago. She was breathing through her mouth slowly, eyes blazing on rage. Her blonde hair was soaked along with the cloak. It was a mess, tangled into knots. Dracula knows it would be a pain to brush it out. Her face was really red from cold and anger. Her body trembled of coldness.

He was still surprised at her. Not only standing up to a male, but also standing for him. He never had a problem with fighting for himself and his race, but it was the first time a human has ever said things like what she said. She turned to face a shocked face on a vampire. She went confused by this, raising a brow at this.

"What?" She asked him.

"I'm beginning to like you, Mina." He began to smile at her. She smiled at him, gripping on his cloak, keeping warm. However, her stomach turned a bit in sorrow of him not calling her, her real name. The rain fell harder from the sky as they stood there gazing at each other's eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: the second chapter to time. Hope it was to your liking. But as I said before, this story is basing off the book, but not following it. I want to make more clear so no one will get confused by it. Love Sears and alucard. Ship them hardcore man. ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

Time

Chapter Three

The logs cracked and popped under the heat of the fire. The fire was doing a dance, swaying from left to right then standing up straight. She was in a trance by it. Her blue eyes gazing at it with tired eyes. Seras sat in front of it, warming herself from the cold rain. The heat waves coming to her strongly, making her eyes dropy of tiredness. She still had on the cloak that Alucard gave her or Dracula. He lead her to his place so she could have a place for the night at least. She started bobbing her head forwards, ready to sleep right then and there. The fire felt so nice and warm, she could stay there forever. And the cloak felt comfy around her body, and it smelt like him.

She had always loved the way her master had smell. The obvious blood scent, but there was this forest wood smell buried under that blood scent. The scent of his home was what she always believed. She wonders if her master liked her scent. Then the sounds of doors opening caused her to wake up a little, her eyes opening up more. She turned her head around to find the tall vampire walking to her, holding a gown for her to sleep in. It was white and flowed. It was really pretty for being a night gown. "I am sorry for the wait, Mina." He spoke out. Seras shook her head to him, getting to her feet.

"There is no problem, my count." She whispered softly, evident of her tiredness. Dracula smirked at her and put the gown in her hands. "Thank you for letting me stay here." She turned to go over to the cover. Dracula stayed there watching the shadow of her form. Her small body moved gracfully, as she were dancing for him only. He was enchanted by her. He could feel his demon trying to claw his way out of him. Her beauty surpress a goddess, he knew well. Long blonde hair that reached to her back. Her skin was somewhat pale, but a healthy pale. Blue eyes bright as the day sky, if he remebered correctly. If he had never seen the sky in the day, he would believed the sky was in her eyes.

"I could not leave a lady out in the cold night." He replied to her, walking to the fire. He watched it for a while while she was changing. He could hear her struggle getting the dress off. She maybe eas use for someone to take it off for her. He fiessed she came from a high class family.

"Um, I do not mean to bother you, but could you maybe untie this dress for me?" She asked timidly, blushing madly. Seras was not use to this kind of dress. She poked her head out waiting an answer from him. He turned around from the fire, and went to help her. Her back to him, his hands began unting the dress slowly. Her heart was beating faster than normal and the blush on her face darken. Dracula grinned at this. Once done Seras quickly, held the dress up and went behind the cover to get out of it. Dracula kept watching her. The shadow of her form moving quickly to get changed. His eyes glowed in lust.

She could feel his eyes, watching her every move. Her blush went down to her neck, fully embarcessed. Her master never watched her, well except the first first they fully met. She had no idea he was there when she lifted up her shirt to see if there was a bullet hole through her. She wasn't wearing a bar at the moment. And at that time, after she pulled her shirt back, did she notcied him sitting there beside her. That grin he gave to her. The only thing she could do was scream in shock. She couldn't look him in the eyes after that.

Seras pulled the dress off completely, the feeling of her skin drying in the air felt good. And putting a gown over her felt even better. She was warm and comfy and it caused a smile to form on her face. She walked out, sighing. "Do you feel better?" He asked her. The grin she was wearing was a great sight to see. Seras nodded her head to him, content in her eyes. "I am glad you did not get sick, my lady. I know that would have been dreadful." Dracula stepped up to her, pushing her hair back. She gazed at him with adoration to him.

Adoration was something he barely saw at all. Blue eyes that were smiling with her pink lips. "Yes, it is dreadful." She replied to him. Dracula smirked at her, amused. They stood there in silence, listening to the fire pop and crack. It was a soothing sound for her. A yawn erupted through her, exhaustion coming in full force. Her eyes got watery a bit, and she made a small noise.

"You need rest, my lady." He states to her. Mina just nodded her head to him, silently agreeing with him. She had her eyes closed now not able to keep them open any longer. He saw the small woman then lean into him for support. Dracula stiffen at this action. No misunderstanding, he was use to women throwing themselves at him, always to get something from him. It was always something. However, this woman, this angel, he was holding on his arms leaned to him for trust. Mina, leaned to him for pure and innocent reasons. It was something he was not use to. Slowly, he relaxed, bringing his arms around her. Then he picked her up, quietly moving to her bed that was in the room. Laying her down gently, he grabbed the covers, putting her under it.

Mina snuggled up to her pillow, stretching a bit before sleep went to her. He gazed at her for a moment, debating if he wanted to leave or not. He had no idea where this possessive feeling came from. He only had one theory, but he can't be too sure about it.

Dracula finally disappeared in the shadows moving back to his room where his meal was waiting for him on the table.

* * *

Alucard was leaning against a book shelf, fumming still. Integra was in deep thought about the situation he told her about. Seras was gone, but she wasn't dead. "Do you have any idea where he could have taken her?" She asked him. Alucard sent her a glare, growling. This kind of behavior she didn't approve, however, she understood that his mate was gone. So she can let it slide for now. Integra kept thinking. "And he said that she sent her in your pain?" She asked.

He nodded his head, not wanting to speak out. He couldn't speak. His anger was still boiling in him, and wanted to explode at any moment. Integra just watched him, trying to think the last time he was this anger at something. She could not think of one. Those words, she had a theory of where may have gone, but there's no way of knowing it was true. "She may have gone to the past." She spoke out loud, leaning her head in her hands staring into space. Alucard scoffed at this statement. This wasn't science fiction, there was no way for Seras to go to the past. It is impossible.

"That's ridiculous." He replied to her. He gave a maddening ls ugh at his master, believing the blonde can't be that stupid to think such a theory. Integra sighed. She should have seen this coming from him. The romm was silent for a moment, she waited for her words to sink in for him. He had stopped laughing and turned his head away from her. His mind went into deep thought about the possibilities.

"Alucard think about what he said." She commanded him. He did, replaying the scene over and over. Honestly he didn't want to think about it. "He told you he sent her to your pain. She my have gone to your past." Alucard didn't want to believe she was right about this. But her words had him go deep in thoughts. His past. Which part of his past? He has done a lot of things, causing others pain and himself. He will never admit it out loud, but there were things he wished he can undo in the past. One person he regret hurting.

"Even if she did, I have no idea which part she went to. There's no telling where she could go in my past." He told her. Integra thought this over again. He did have a point as always. There was never a time where he didn't think of a reason about her theories.

"We would not know until she knows someway to get back to us. Just trust in her that she would make it back." She told him. Alucard does trust in her, but it doesnt mean he doesn't want her here again. Doesn't mean that he didn't want to kill that creature again. It also doesn't mean he trust himself in the past. He would not dare trust his past self. He nodded his head, done with this conversation. Integra stood from her seat, walking around the desk. "Get some rest Alucard. Its morning already."

The vampire stood there for a moment then left the room to his chambers. He hope she was alright. He wonders who she was meeting. The prince that impaled an army of men. Or the count dracula roaming around killing innocents to have their blood. Honestly, he wished she didn't see his past at all. Its not like she didn't know anything about his past, he never hid it from anyone. But there's a different of knowing the cruel person you were then actually meet that cruel person in thr past.

He sat down on his throne, his mind wandering to the human woman he had met decades ago. The police girl he found in the woods surrounded by ghouls but still try to fight in the end. The first time he saw her, Mina popped into his head. The same image aside for a different hair style. He was captured by her beauty at that moment. He knew better than to fall through the same mistake, however his demon was purring out of control. It wanted out and mate with the girl as soon as possible. Alucard didn't understand why his demon wanted her to be his mate and he didn't understand why he wanted to mate at all.

Vampires only have one mate for the rest of their lives. Thry can never mate again even if they didn't go through the mating process. After ones death they couldn't mate again. He wanted to believe he was given a second chance to find something or someone to make him happy again. Not the same killing and bloodshed he commits all the time.

Seras Victoria was beyond different from the woman he knew from hos past. Seras was very strong, independent. Also, very stubborn that it annoyed he quite a lot. The blonde spunky girl that would do almost anything to please her master, but to please herself as well. Alucard grinned to himself for all the time she wouldn't drink her blood. She never listened to him during that time. She refused that vampires can only drink blood and tried to eat human food. He was worried Seras might have killed herself by doing that, but she learned vampires can not eat human food.

He knew she was different from Mina, so sweet and pure. They share the same features and thr sound of their voice. Seras height was not much different from Mina's. Comparing them would be difficult if he were to be human. But there was one thing, if there wasn't anything else to compare them, that was different. Alucard felt that pull from Seras, and it was much stronger than the pull with Mina. He had never felt the pull that he did for a long time. He couldn't understand it. What did it mean? He felt happy that she said yes to his question that night, making her his for all eternally. Honestly, he did knew what it meant to him, however he was not quite ready to say it or even think it. Seras was the mate he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Time

Chapter four

Seras woke up the next morning. The curtains were still covering the windows, blocking the sun. She stretched out her form, making weird noises while she does it. The room was silent, but the sounds of birds chirping outside caused her to smile. It was a nice melody the bird was playing. But then Seras sat up straight in the bed, eyes wide. Morning? Birds? She doesn't usually hear a chirping sound at night, mainly crowing and hooing. Seras pulled the covers off from herself and ran to the closest mirror in the room. She saw her reflection. Bright blue eyes she use to have when she human. The question was she still a vampire ran through her mind. What was happening here? Then she ran ran the curtains. Seras took a deep breath and pulled them apart. The sun rays flooded in the room, and the brightness causes her to close her eyes. She was not use to this much brightness.

She stood there for a moment, feeling the warmth of the sun. But she was not burning, she didn't have the urge to sleep throughout the day. She wasn't thirsty for blood. What was going on?

Seras pulled away from the window, breathing hard. She searched her memories of what happen. The strange creature, the white light. Then rain, and the count. Seras felt her heart hammering in her chest. That creature sent her to the past. But then she calmed down, breathing steadily. Dracula had taken her in from the cold night. Seras smiled at this, wrapping her arms around herself at the thought of her master. It wasn't the master she knew, this man was a completely different person.

Blue eyes wondered to the door, slowly walking towards it. A squealing noise came to her ears, causing her to wince. It hurt even for her human ears. She looked both ways in the hallway. Seeing that it was deserted of any person. It seemed that maybe other people living were vampires or Alucard live all by himself. That thought sadden her a bit. All alone. She couldn't imagine being alone for this long. Seras stepped out, going to her right. The halls were in a creamy white color. Tables very few spaces against the walls. The floor was a tan-brownish carpet so soft under her feet. This was something she didn't expect from her master. He always wore dark colors or just red and his 'room' was always just plain and dull of dark bricks. He only had his coffin, table, and a throne like chair. So to see his decorative place seemed a bit off to her. Maybe there is someone living here as well, is just that person is a vampire too. The tables against the walls were wooden, holding a vase of flowers. They were all so colorful and bright. It made her smile a it. She remembered picking flowers with her mother at a young age. There were no portraits up on the walls, barely even windows.

It was quiet as she walked down the hall, feeling a bit nauseous from not eating yet. Seras searched for the kitchen, desperate for food at that every moment. Her feet kept wandering to different halls, opening random doors. She knew it was a big place, but it couldn't that big. She swore it might be bigger inside than the out. Seras shook her head at that reference. (Tell me what you think I'm talking about.) Now's not the time to think such things at the moment. Right now, she needed food, or she will die of starvation.

As she opened another door, she felt something come up behind her. Seras tensed up, thinking someone broke into the place to steal. She turned quickly, only to see Dracula smirking. "A thief would not dare enter the court yard my dear." Seras smiled, blushing. "You must be starving. Come, I had someone prepare you food." He told her, waving his hand for her to follow. Seras closed the door behind her, walking up quickly to him so she could catch up.

"I thought vampires only sleep in the mornings." Seras spoke softly. Dracula smirked at her.

"Smart girl." He said. Seras looked at him, waiting a proper answer from him. He chuckled at her. "The vampires who are newly born can only sleep in the morning. They can not be under the sun light at all until they are old enough." He told her.

"So, it is like a small child having a bed time aside the fact of them burning to death." Seras whispered to herself , cupping her chain. She pretended to be in deep thought at this. She knew all of this information. Her master in the future shoved into her brain when she became a newly fresh vampire. She always dreaded waking up the next night when they didn't have a mission.

Dracula rolled his eyes at the analogy of this. "If you want to put it that way." He told her. Seras just giggled at him. They walked for a moment in silence. The vampire king would watch her mostly as she took in the place.

"So there are other people living here?" She asked him. Dracula nodded his head to her. "They are vampires as well, then?" Dracula grinned at her curious nature.

"Some are vampires. There are some human servants as well who clean during the day." Seras nodded her head to him. Dracula lead the way. Everything looked the same to her. How was she going to remember where to go? She didn't want to bother anyone to give a tour. Maybe she could ask to make a map of the place so she can make like a hobbit and go on a adventure. She really needed to stop with the references.

He paused, opening two doors, showing the dinning room to her. There was a huge table in front of her. Blue eyes widen at the size of the thing. "How many vampires are living here?" She asked dumbfounded. Dracula chuckled at the sight of her face.

"I do not think you want to know." He replied to her. The blonde looked up to him, the hint of uneasy of so many vampires. She wasn't afraid of them, but the thought of the perverted ones to deal with. She tensed at this, not wanting to deal with thought. "What is wrong my dear?" He asked her noticing the action.

"Do you think they do not want me here? I do not want to be a burden to anyone." She spoke to him. Dracula lost it a that moment. He couldn't remembered when the last time he laughed like this. Seras giggled as well, liking his laugh.

"You are in a house full of vampire, and you are worried about becoming a burden to them?" She nodded to him. She was really a pure angel. The tall male calmed down a little, cupping her face in his hand. "No, you will not be a burden. However, if they have a problem with you here, I will deal with them myself." He whispered to her. He saw the small form shiver at the sound of his voice. This made him smirk at her. "Shall we eat?"

He saw Mina's face become troubled at this. "But I thought vampires only drink blood." She stated to him.

"We do." He answered, confirming her statement. They sat down at the table.

"I am confused." She spoke out her mind. He sat beside her, staring at her. "Why is there a table?" She asked.

Dracula rolled his eyes at this. "Let's leave that question unanswered." He told her. He saw Mina nodded at her.

She looked around the dinning room. The table was dark wood and shined with the sun light. So many chairs decorative of leaves and vines. This place was too beautiful for words. "This place is very lovely." She whispered, watching a bird fly to one branch next to the window in the dinning room in front of them. Dracula helped her to her chair, pushing it in for her to reach the table. Dracula then sat next to her, waiting. Seras blushed when his eyes kept staring at her roaming around.

"Tell me, Mina. Do you remember anything?" He asked him. Seras glanced away in deep thought. She didn't know what to say. Suddenly, an image came to her head, showing her two people hovering over. She knew one was a male and the other female, but she had no idea who they were at all. Then their voice spoke out, calling her name, Mina. Seras was confused by this, however kept a nonchanlet face.

"My parents." She whispered out. Tears in her eyes when seeing the image of their graves. "They are not around any longer." She stated out. The vampire noticed the tears in her blue eyes , ready to spill a dam over her white skin. He stayed silent, letting her finish what she had to say. Dracula could feel her emotions rolling off her like water. And what was weird was it was affecting him somehow. He hated seeing her sad. She suddenly took in a breathe, calming down from her episode. "That's all I can remember. Sorry." She told him. Dracula nodded his head at her.

"You can stay as long as you need, until you can remember everything." He silently hoped it was forever. Seras smiled brightly, nodding her head to him and waited for her breakfast to come. The door open, that lead to the kitchen, showing a man with white hair and a butler suit on. He had on a serious face, eyes closed to be proper. He walked gracefully to her side, placing the tray in front of her. Then lifted the lid to reveal eggs and potatoes. Seras licked her lips, trying to recall the last time she had eggs. The old man bowed to them and left the room, leaving them along again. Dracula grinned at the expression the human woman. "Go on, dig in." He told her.

Seras snapped out her daze at looking at the food and looked at the vampire. Sheepishly, she smiled and took the fork in her hand. It shined under the sunlight that glazed through the window. She ate in silence enjoying every bite she took. The flavor exploded in her mouth, a sigh coming out. Dracula leaned back, watching her with amusement in his eyes. He ponders on who this girl was. He knew she wasn't from a high class family, for she would not be eating fast like she was now. But he knew she was different from every human out there in the world. 'Who are you Mina?' He thought to himself.


End file.
